


Biotic Enhancements

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Inflation, Breast Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Muscle Growth, Smut, Transformation, liberal misuse of biotic enhancements by the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biotic enhancements take a while to kick in, but when they do, Jack finds himself growing in ways he wasn't sure he expected. Gabriel approves.</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="http://senilesnake.tumblr.com/post/148038424410">shitpost</a> but hell, I don't see much inflation here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is mild inflation porn. Nobody pops or explodes, Gabe just gets very excited about fucking Jack.

The biotics started to take effect when Jack was training with his squad. One moment, he was shooting a target, the next moment a wave of dizziness overtook him and Jack found himself face down on the floor of the training course. He groaned and curled in on himself.

Medical had said it would take a few days for the biotics to adapt to his genetic code, and that once they had, a collapse was expected. Good thing he hadn't been doing anything too dangerous, like standing on a ledge or defusing a bomb. Despite expecting it, the activation still took Jack by surprise.

"Reyes, take Morrison to his quarters and watch him," came a voice in his earpiece radio.

It was the captain. Jack heard Gabriel reply in the affirmative and a few seconds later, Gabriel was crouched next to Jack. Gabriel holstered his guns, collected Jack's abandoned rifle, and held out a hand for Jack to grab onto.

"The enhancements don't mess around," said Gabriel. "Come on, you great lump, up and at them."

With Gabriel to help, Jack managed to get to his feet. He winced, feeling his body protesting. It wasn't painful, though. Quite the opposite. There was a fierce warmth flowing through him, his skin prickling in anticipation and sensitivity.

When they took a step forward, Jack almost fell again, the fire flaring up, almost the same sensation as intense lust. Yet Gabriel kept him upright. The biotics were already changing Jack's body - his sense of smell sharpened, bringing Gabriel's scent into focus. Leather, sweat, gunpowder, smoke, the coffee he'd had that morning.

Jack bit his lip.

"Regular march. One, two, one, two," ordered Gabriel.

With the count going, Jack managed to shuffle himself to their shared room, and flop onto his bed. He managed to get his jacket and shirt off, leaving him in his singlet, but didn't get to his boots before the biotics had him shivering and immobilised on his bed.

Gabriel unlaced them and eased them off. They were neatly set down next to Jack's bed. Gabriel vanished from Jack's line of sight, but Jack could hear the fridge opening and a glass of cold water being poured. Then Gabriel was back, offering the water to Jack.

Jack nodded and tried to sit up. Gabriel put the glass to Jack's lips and tipped.

"I forget how delightfully flushed you get," said Gabriel.

Jack tried not to cough on the water. Of all the things to say. He finished the water quickly.

"Gabe," he said, trying to sound scolding, but coming out as petulant.

"Jack."

"I'll be the one to nurse you through this tomorrow," said Jack.

"Or maybe I'll haul myself down to medical," said Gabriel.

Gabriel pressed the back of his hand to Jack's forehead. Then that hand flipped over to cradle Jack's face, rubbing gently at the temples. He was about to say something else to Gabriel when the biotics intensified, his chest tensing.

Without thinking, Jack's hands flew to his chest, and pressed down. A flash of heat made him gasp and buck upwards. Underneath his hands, he felt his nipples harden, but they seemed larger than usual. Jack lifted his hands to examine them.

Oh.

They were definitely larger, swollen and puffy, their tips making points in his singlet. The release of pressure made his singlet shift, brushing against the nipples, sending a jolt through Jack.

He felt his face go red. Redder.

Gabriel made a noise, whether it was amused or concerned, Jack couldn't tell. Didn't really care. Jack folded his arms over his chest and tried to roll away, forgetting that Gabriel was holding his face, and stopped in an awkward position. The biotic enhancements had certainly picked an odd place to start manifesting.

"Does it hurt?" asked Gabriel.

"No," said Jack. "Sort of sensitive? Warm. I expected it to feel worse, but I just feel warm. And shivery."

With one easy movement, Gabriel pressed on Jack's shoulders, pinning him down. Jack kept his arms folded, a tingling beginning in his chest. The flesh shifted and Jack could feel his pectorals growing, pressing against his arms and singlet. They were firm, very firm, and more than Jack had measured in his whole life. He couldn't hold out much longer.

When Gabriel lifted Jack's arms, Jack did so obligingly. The tingling didn't stop, and he could feel the fabric moving to accommodate the growth. He let out a small whimper of lust, biting his bottom lip. Good thing his singlet had a fair amount of give to it, his chest considerably larger than before the biotic enhancements.

Leaning over, Gabriel mouthed at the hard buds of Jack's nipples. The left first and then the right, hands slipping underneath Jack's singlet to massage upwards, going from Jack's belly to his chest. As they crept closer to the swelling flesh, Jack's breath caught and became shallower.

Watching as the soldier come apart underneath him was one of Gabriel's favourite pastimes. And this situation made it so easy. Jack had adapted to the biotics nicely. Gabriel had seen other men, like Jack in frame and size, come out not much different than when they had started.

Which was all very well and good, but Gabriel liked the ones that changed. Gabriel squeezed and pushed gently, teasing Jack with touch, rocking ever so slightly against Jack's erection. Jack gasped and tried to buck, but Gabriel's weight and the sensations flooding him kept him down.

"Oh," Jack moaned. "God. They're huge."

He was referring to his chest, of course. Experimentally, he pushed his pecs together, forming a plush cleavage. His singlet was nearly stretched to the limit at the top.

"Good for dick," said Gabriel.

Jack was about to say something when he felt the muscles in his arms shift, thickening, almost as thick as Gabriel's, and stop. The tingling moved to his belly next, starting to even out his bodily muscle to match his pecs.

All this, Gabriel watched with hungry intensity, each swell in Jack's body, each surge of growth eliciting a throb of lust that went straight to his cock. Jack's singlet was skintight now, his abdomen pushing outwards with muscles, thickening his waist.

Gabriel hummed as he imagined slipping Jack into a stealth catsuit, how it would hug that upper body perfectly. And unzipping him like a prize.

"G-Gabe. I need to get up," said Jack.

Still imagining the catsuit, Gabriel stood, not bothering to hide the obvious reaction his cock was having to all of this.

Jack pushed himself up, staring at his hands and torso, noting how his pants hugged his waist, how he shyly ran a hand over his chest, and then swung his feet to the floor. Shaking, he rose, still feeling the drain of the biotic enhancements on him. Gabriel grabbed one of Jack's arms before he collapsed, holding him upright.

"I think it's over," said Jack.

Well, the biotics had achieved most of what Gabriel could have hoped for in Jack. He put his hands on Jack's hips, pulling him closer, letting them bump together. There was still a little left to be desired, especially proportion-wise, but Gabriel was lost in the moment and grabbed Jack's ass. Gabriel lifted Jack, wedging a thigh between his legs and leant them against the wall.

Jack clenched, rolling his hips for some sort of friction, and groaning lowly. He put one hand on Gabriel's shoulder, and the other went to Gabriel's crotch. Jack worked at Gabriel's buttons and zipper, tugging gently at the thinner fabric of his underwear to release Gabriel's cock.

Gabriel continued to knead at Jack's ass, noting that it seemed a little flat. Yet it was warm, Jack was hot, heat coming off him like a furnace.

A second surge of the biotics took hold, and Jack lost focus, mewling, and leaning forward to hug Gabriel by the neck, the movement making him push his ass out, delivering Gabriel a beautiful sight. Jack's flat rear was ballooning, slowly but surely, his pants clinging as two distinct cheeks pushed out. Jack's thighs pressed harder, also growing.

Jack didn't show any sign of discomfort, eagerly rocking his hips as his pants started to stick to him. His ass had easily doubled in size, producing such a delightfully pert shape that Gabriel was now conflicted as to what he wanted to play with first: Jack's chest or Jack's ass.

The fabric threatened to tear, Jack's belts cutting into him, his rump plush, and thighs pulling his trousers taut. Jack made a half breath and bit at Gabriel's neck, body tensing as he came. He didn't even notice his pants rip clean down his ass, but Gabriel let Jack off his thigh, spun him to lean with his forearms against the wall, and tore open Jack's underwear as well.

"I want to fuck you. Will you let me fuck you?" growled Gabriel.

"Yes," said Jack. "You know where the lube is."

"Stay."

Gabriel pressed lightly between Jack's shoulder blades. Jack arched, one hand going down to his new, rounded ass and thighs, flushing as he trailed over the curves. His cock responded, despite having only just come, hardening and taking what little space was left by tenting obscenely.

"Damn," said Gabriel, admiring the sight as he pulled out a condom and lubricant. "We're gunna have to restock on supplies if you keep this up."

He shoved down his underwear, pants still on, and rolled on the condom. Lubing up, Gabriel pressed against Jack, putting two of his fingers into the cheeks. Jack keened, thrusting backwards impatiently, ass wobbling with the movement. It didn't take long to prepare Jack, since they were regular fuck buddies anyway, and soon Gabriel slid into that nice, shapely ass, watching the cheeks take him, jiggling as Gabriel set a fast pace.

Jack pushed back, and the noise of their movements was loud and sharp, Gabriel holding onto Jack by his hips, noting how his thighs and ass seemed to grow just a little more, inseams starting to pop their stitches and split down Jack's legs.

The heat built and built until Gabriel shouted, seeing white bliss and delight. Jack came for a second time, the front of his pants damp with cum, and his ass dripping with Gabriel's load.

They broke away, enough for Jack to spin around, and then kissed.

"I can't wait to see what happens to you," said Jack. "Enhancing me is child's play, but enhancing you, well..."

He licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. I'll get around to your lovely messages individually, but in the meantime, thank up for reading and leaving such positive responses!

So this was what Jack had been moaning and sighing about. A heated, rapid thrumming of energy that had more of a kick than a heavy gun, more intensity than any sex pill he'd ever taken. Gabriel hummed in delight, trailing a hand down his chest, hissing at the sharp-not-sharp hyperawareness he was starting to develop, and palmed his cock through the leggings he liked to wear to bed.

He rolled onto his belly, pushing his hips forward to work out some of the heat. Yet it kept coming, building higher and higher until Gabriel felt his balls grow fuller. Smirking into his pillow, he kept rutting. A soothing stretching feeling overtook his cock, and Gabriel shuddered as he came hard.

The bulge that contained his cock and balls was pressing against his leggings, the shape clearly larger. Thicker and longer. Exactly what Gabriel had hoped for.

A brief fantasy – one that had consumed Gabriel several times since yesterday, when Jack had developed such luscious tits – of Jack holding his breasts together for Gabriel to fuck the space between them, popped up. With a cock like this, one worthy of a pornstar, Gabriel imagined how much cum he could paint Jack with. And he still hadn't given up on the thought of a catsuit.

Jack was off getting his uniforms reissued by the quartermaster. There was not a single scrap of clothing that Jack owned that hadn't been too small for him. Except for his socks but they were hardly battlefield appropriate.

Gabriel's cock twitched, hardening again at the thought of Jack running about almost completely nude. He was fortunate that Gabriel could lend him a uniform to go to the quartermaster.

These musings were pushed out of the way as something heated in his gut, beyond lust, and corded muscle started to thicken around his waist. His high-waisted leggings easily shifted to accommodate, and Gabriel rubbed his stomach, tracing the defined lines. The growth moved upwards, and Gabriel flicked at his nipples, little sparks of pleasure carrying him away on a cloud of ecstasy.

The door to their room beeped, the lock turning green, making Gabriel jump. He'd been distracted.

Jack came through the door, saw Gabriel stretched out to stroke his changing body, and struggled to slap the button to close the door. He went red across the nose and cheekbones, blue eyes wide with fascination and desire.

"Get over here," said Gabriel.

Or that's what he'd intended to say. Instead it was a husky, growled murmur as he arched his back, pectorals thrumming with biotics and swelling. Jack seemed to know what the growl meant, as Gabriel felt lips on his chest, and a leg being thrown over his waist.

"You're doing well for yourself," said Jack, as he lowered himself to sit on Gabriel's lap.

Gabriel's cock was waiting for him. Jack twitched, feeling it jab against him as he sat.

"Very well for yourself. Shit. That's nice."

Jack's eyes fluttered and he tipped his head back as he pressed down slightly. He didn't think he could take that up his ass (not without a lot of prep, which they didn't have the patience for at the moment), but it was definitely a cock he wanted in his mouth. There was a responding buck from underneath him, Gabriel struggling to play with all of his swelling chest at once.

Jack added his hands and mouth, licking at the skin, latching onto nipples to tease them up. When he pulled away, the dark brown buds had grown wider and thicker, Gabriel muttering and gasping in satisfaction.

Even though they'd had the same enhancements injected into their bodies, Jack felt small and lithe compared to Gabriel. Always had. These changes, even though he'd had his own dose, didn't change that. Gabriel's body was considerably more receptive to the enhancements and Jack couldn't help but be aroused as it soaked up the biotics.

Gabriel's upper half finished with his arms, bear-like and strong, arms that pulled Jack down so they were chest to chest, lips connecting not long after. Managing to slip a hand between them, Jack gently massaged at Gabriel's clothed prick, their kisses becoming feverish and shivery as Gabriel was overwhelmed.

"I want to suck you off," said Jack.

"Yes," hissed Gabriel and let Jack go.

The thing was, Jack couldn't quite get all of it into his mouth. He still tried, hands squeezing and teasing the sections of cock that he couldn't deep throat. Popping his mouth free, Jack was about to lean back when Gabriel swept his legs over Jack's shoulders to keep him close.

"Don't stop," said Gabriel.

"I have to go at this strategically. Tactically, what's the best way to suck off a super soldier's enhanced tackle? There's just-just so much of it."

Jack turned his head and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's thigh, still clothed. Somehow pulling Gabriel's leggings down far enough to only bare his cock and balls seemed much more obscene than being completely nude.

"And I think the best way of doing it is this," said Jack.

He took the tip of Gabriel's cock into his mouth, while his fingers rubbed at a delicate junction between prick and balls. Precum leaked into his mouth, salty and harsh, but Jack licked and swirled, feeling Gabriel's thighs press on his head. He didn't care that his own cock was begging for attention, at this moment, all Jack wanted was to be between Gabriel's legs.

The precum kept up, filling Jack's mouth and spilling out to drip onto the sheets. The thighs continued to keep him in place, although they felt like they were getting heavier. Jack put one arm around a thigh, and found that it was chunkier than before. He checked the other one, came up for air, and confirmed that yes, Gabriel was thick.

The sight was too much, Jack's pants being soaked with cum. Gabriel growled, needy, folding his calves over Jack's back to pull him back down with his legs. Jack readily went, knowing that the thighs bearing down on him weren't necessarily squeezing, but expanding.

When Gabriel finally came, Jack felt like he was being painted with gallons, and could hardly see a thing between the load on his face and the thighs that were spasming and twitching.

The heat of the biotics was dying down, but it still had one last place to visit.

To make an ass worthy of the rest of the expansions, it gave Gabriel a gentle layer of plush to his hips, and then started to inflate while he was lying on his back. Gabriel rolled over for comfort and space, and also for Jack to witness. Which Jack seemed to appreciate as he settled himself on Gabriel's legs, giving Gabriel's rear a massage. The leggings filled out, Gabriel's ass starting to match the rest of his body. Jack continued to massage, encouraging it to grow, and it did, curving up until it was a proper bubble butt.

The biotics cooled, their job done. Gabriel's leggings hadn't torn or split, but they were at their limit, the waistband shifting down to rest half over Gabriel's lovely and squishy ass.

"Looks like you need new clothes too," said Jack.

He drummed his fingers on Gabriel's ass.

"How about a catsuit?"

The drumming stopped, and Gabriel didn't have to roll over to know that Jack was flushed red.


End file.
